SavingMalfoy
by Jmay13
Summary: Draco/ Hermonie story about after the war and the true gritty hard and horrid reality. Rated M for language, violence and sexual themes. Draco used to be so sure of himself. Now hes not sure of anything


Prologue- Malfoy

_Arrogant prick. That's how you would describe me. Bastard with backwards views. Blonde little daddy's boy. But can you blame me? I grew up in a world that consisted of narrow minded people. Of course I was going to turn out just like them. It's not my fault. I was born into this crap. How was I meant to know my dads views weren't the only views. Now look at me, dropped into a world where I have no place. A world where I can trust no one. _

Silence. After the war there was a lot of silence. Perhaps people were dealing with the loss, or scared the dark lord isn't really gone. Who knows. But for many weeks, nothing happened. Former death eaters went into hiding. Anticipating a witch hunt. But nothing came in those weeks. Maybe nothing was going to come. Perhaps people had all suffered enough? People were most focused on burying their dead, dealing with the monumental loss. Quiet funerals took place across the wizarding community daily. So many souls lost. Malfoy was lucky. Here he sat in his guarded manor with both his parents, safe. He often recalled that the war. He was a coward in the eyes of many, his family fled. Whilst others fought and died for the cause. Malfoy gazed out the window at the rain. Something about the rain was calming, it had just one direction to go, it didn't have to choose and worry the decision was wrong. It just fell. Malfoy couldn't help but envy the rain.

The next 30 seconds was going to shatter that silence in a way Draco could never prepare for. One minute he was sitting by the window. The next he was held to the ground by a bunch of aurors. They just apperated out of no where.

"Get off of me" Draco gasped. Struggling to move. Thrashing his arms to no advail. A larger wizard with a dark clock concealing his face held him down. Whilst another had his foot upon Draco's face, blocking his vision of the wizard.

"Shut up" they spat. Applying more pressure to dracos back. He winced through the tears. He wasn't a brave wizard, no grifindor but it was at this moment Draco felt more helpless than all. He felt very scared, like a lost little boy all alone. That's when he heard this deafening scream echo in the air around him. So desperate it rang in his ears. He looked up as best as he could to see a wizard through his mother's lifeless body to the ground. These were not aurors.

Sheer panic hit. Draco didn't know what to do. After all any confidence and courage was all a lie. All an act Draco put on to pretend his family wasn't being crippled by the dark lord.

"Where's lucious?" Muttered the cloacked wizard. Draco's ears pricked up. His father was meant to be with his mother in the tea room. Had he fled? Surely not?

"Evil bastards probably made a run for it" the other wizard replied "bloody fool". A hint of recognition passed Draco. That phrase. That voice. It sounded familiar.

"I recognise you" spat Draco arrogantly, instantly regretting his natural tone. He felt the foot on his face tense up just enough so Draco could jerk his head round. The wizard instantly thrashed back delivering a fatal blow to Draco's head. Draco's head rolled back in agony. A black mist clouding his eyes. The last thing he remembered seeing was a fleck of orange sticking out from under the cloacal. And like that Draco was out like a light.

Daily profit 

_1\. After silence comes speech. Wizards demand retribution for the dead. Massive man hunt for former death eaters begins, with cash rewards. _

_2\. George Weasley set to unveil new line of products in remembrance of dear twin brother Fred killed whilst heroicly defending others from the scum death eaters. _

_3\. Golden trio may be no more, Hermonie caught in tears leaving a angry Ron behind. Rita skita uncoveres more. _

_4\. Hogwarts our of action, relocation plans are underway before the school year arrives._

_5\. The list of missing Wizards are as followed John Smith (34), Bella Goth (37), Narcissa Malfoy (40), Lucia's Malfoy (42), Draco Malfoy (18) and Bonnie Jackson (17). If you have any information on their whereabouts please inform the ministry. _


End file.
